


Translate THIS II

by Keyschick92



Series: Translate THIS [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Adam's a concert promoter and is scouting Europe for the next big thing.<br/>Unfortunately, he only speaks English, so needs a little assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Translate THIS II

When his blonde assistant's mood was a bit surly at breakfast, Adam tried for a bit of levity, but when it didn't work, he snapped, "Okay, then, change of plans. We have to meet a promoter out in the boonies today. He was supposed to be in Helsinki, but his son broke his leg, so he has to stay close to home. This is the other side of what I do. Instead of taking bands to the US, I bring some of my US bands here for a few festivals in the summer. I'm trying to decide whether to just rent a car or hire a driver. What do you think?"

As Sauli realized that Adam was totally oblivious to his righteous indignation about last night's tryst, he decided it was better to just ignore his feelings and do his job.  
"If I knew where we are going, it would help."

"Look, get over your pissy mood and give me an opinion. We're going to a little town called Hyvinkaa. They better have cell service there, I'm expecting 4 urgent calls today."

"First of all, it isn't a LITTLE town, it's a city. And YES we have cell service there, even indoor plumbing."

"Touchy, touchy. And do you know how to get there? Can you drive if I rent a car?"

"Of course I know how to get there, it's where I'm from."

Adam perked up. "Really? That's cool. Maybe you'll know a good place for lunch then. We may have to take David."

It was hard to stay sober in the presence of his boss's cheerfulness. "Yes, I know a few places you might like. One of them even serves hamburgers."

"Ha, like I'd come to Finland and order a hamburger. Haven't you noticed, Sauli, I'm all about local color and culture?"

"Yes, I DEFINITELY noticed."

"Look, you have a burr up your ass about something and I want to know what it is because it's really bringing me down to feel like I'm dealing with a 5 year old who didn't get what he wanted for his birthday. You were fine last night, what happened? Bad dream?"

"Nightmare," Sauli mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?

"Nothing."

"You DID and I want to know what's going on."

"Alright! It was a little embarrassing last night to be shoved out of the room so you could hook up with some horny teenager. You could have given me a little warning so I didn't have to ....."

"Shit! Was he a TEENAGER? Please tell me he was over 18! Shit! Shit! Shit! I never thought to ask. I could get into so much.........."

"Oh, stop ranting. I'm sure he was at least 20. They wouldn't have served him a real drink if he wasn't. Band or no band, you don't drink at that club if you're under 20. But you're missing my point. Your sex life is none of my business and I don't choose to have it shoved in my face..... I mean, well, you KNOW what I mean."

Even though he seemed slightly amused, now that he wasn't afraid of being thrown into a Helsinki jail for corrupting the morals of a minor, Adam did think maybe it could have been a little embarrassing for Sauli. "Look man, I'm sorry. He offered, I'm a little stressed and overworked, so I accepted. I wasn't sure he'd show up or I wouldn't have had you sitting here when he arrived. Can we get past this?"

"Well, it's not like I'm your guardian, thank God, so it's none of my business."

"I swear, you will not have to be around next time."

"So there is going to be a next time?"

"I DON'T KNOW!!! Shit just happens, you know how it is."

"Actually, I don't, but again, I am not your keeper."

"Animals need keepers, not people."

"Humph, most people don't."

Adam laughed. "You can be a jerk when you want, you know! Did anyone ever tell you that?"

Sauli smiled. "No, you are the first. Everyone else thinks I"m perfect."

"Geez, it's getting deep in here."

"Deep?"

"Never mind, you don't need to know. So, decision is that we will rent a car and you will drive us to the booming metropolis of Hyvinkaa. Friends?"

"Co-workers."

"Whatever. Are all Finns as obstinate as you? Never mind, I don't want to know. I guess I was just lucky to get the only cranky guy in a sea of smiling faces."

"Look, a smile, a real smile. Are you happy now. Can we go? It's a 90 minute drive and we're going to be late. "

 

The car ride was relaxed and casual with Adam asking questions about the country, Sauli's family, and music. 

"You're a TWIN! Seriously? That is so cool. I always wanted to be a twin, to have someone who could read my mind and be there for me all the time." He stopped, embarrassed by his admission. "I was kind of a dorky kid, so I thought if I had a twin he would HAVE to like me. Ha."

Sauli heard the underlying vulnerability in his boss's voice and looked over. "You know, twins can't really read one another's minds. You have a brother, it's the same thing. You live together in the same house, know the same people, experience the same things and pretty soon you know how the other will react when something happens. Aren't you like that with your brother?"

"Are you kidding me! We come from different planets! The thought of being in his brain gives me the shakes, and I'm sure he feels the same way about mine."

"I think you are joking. He can't be that bad, he is your brother."

The tone of the blonde's voice made him turn and look. "You're really close to your family, aren't you?"

"Well, of course. They are my FAMILY. I do have a special bond to my twin, but my other sisters and my parents, I love just as much. They have never let me down.  
Even when I told them I was gay........ did I tell you I was gay or did I ignore your question last night? Anyway, they never changed toward me, not even my dad. He still hugs me, lets me work with him when I'm home, and treats me like the macho son I am. Ha! No smart comment?"

"No, no smart comment. I think it's great. My parents are like that, too. Maybe even Neil sometimes. It's just that we've been fighting since I was 3 and it's a hard habit to break. You have sisters, you wouldn't understand."

They rode in comfortable silence for a while then Hyvinkaa came into view and Sauli read the directions to David's house, only a few miles from his parent's home, so he knew where he was going. The meetings went well, David was apologetic about their long ride, but when Adam said it was no problem because this was his assistant's home town, the conversation turned to mutual friends and various activities they had in common. Bright blue eyes watched the interaction with interest, giving him a little more insight into the cute boy he had only known for a couple of days and had spent most of the time trying to ignore. Maybe he'd make a little more time to get to know him. If he could fit it in.


End file.
